Hoax
2nd Lieutenant Caitlin Lamsbury (codename Hoax) (born circa 1938)Rising Sun, Falling Shadows, Robert Jeschonek. is a fictional character in the Tannhäuser universe, a member of the Union faction. Biography Caitlin is the only daughter of Joseph Warren Lamsbury, General of the 3rd Division of the Army of the Potomac. Joseph, a hero of the Berdan Sharpshooters and an overprotective father, trained his daughter in hand-to-hand combat and shooting from a young age. By age 9, Caitlin could put 10 rounds in a 5-inch target at a distance of 200 yards. When she became old enough to enlist, Caitlin excelled in the military almost immediately. Taking after her father, Caitlin set a sharpshooting record at West Point, scoring 97 out of 100 in live-fire camouflage exercises. Despite this, Caitlin's opinionated, headstrong, obstinate, brash demeanor exasperates her father and causes her no end of problems with her colleagues. By the time she graduated West Point, her record had 22 demerits. As such, in April 1947, General Lamsbury had his daughter assigned to the 42nd Marine Special Forces, under the belief that no man alive could command or protect Caitlin except Captain John MacNeal. The general made MacNeal promise to protect Caitlin, and MacNeal has come to see Caitlin almost like his own daughter. With the 42nd MSF, she fits right in, especially since like her compatriots, she has a lengthy rap sheet. At one point, she spent 8 days imprisoned for illegal gambling in Tijuana. She also bought an illegally-modified Colt Thompson M1 on the black market during an assignment in Porto Seguro. Caitlin never backs down from a fight. In addition to fighting the enemy, she regularly gets into altercations with her own fellow soldiers. She has been known to butt heads with Tala Aponi; the two got into a barfight as late as 1952. On one occasion, she got in a bar brawl with Barry Daniel Brown and actually knocked one of his teeth out with a haymaker. She keeps the tooth as a keepsake around her necklace and regularly threatens to do it again if he provokes her. In Area 51, Professor Himmelberg and his research and development team worked on alien artifacts found in the Roswell crash site alongside an extra-terrestrial corpse (which they named "Joseph"). Among the artifacts was a suit that rendered its wearer invisible. Himmelberg named the suit "Joseph T1" after its erstwhile owner. Himmelberg had Caitlin test the suit out. She now wears it into battle, adopting the codename "Hoax." The suit drastically increases her stealth capabilities, to the point that the 42nd often uses her to scout and lay down covering fire.Hoax character pack. In 1954, Hoax worked with RAF pilot Nick Cross in an operation to defeat Reichdoktor Hoss Harbinger. Lamsbury and Cross had a brief relationship during the operation as well. During the assault on Thorgrim Base, she and her men were imprisoned alongside Major Volkov and the Phantom Division. Hoax and Volkov initially clashed, as she bore a grudge for his previous killing of Union soldiers. Even so, they managed to put aside their differences and assume joint command of their units.Enigma, James Swallow. Special Object The Joseph T1 enables Hoax to turn invisible by operating a knob on her belt. This makes it impossible for enemies to target her or specifically attack her. However, she loses her invisibility if she uses firearms, gets wounded, or ends up in the path of a smoke grenade. Either way, enemies cannot counterattack against her either. References Category:Union characters Category:Union Category:Heroes Category:42nd Marine Special Forces Category:Novel characters Category:Expansions Category:Field Ops Category:Airborne Destruction Squad